I Can't Hear Her Anymore
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: My OC recaps to all the adventures as she watches Edward try to save Bella. Takes place during Breaking Dawn Part 1.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, but I do own Marissa Cullen.**

**Please Read and Review. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Marissa. I have two last names, Swan and Cullen. I am Marissa Swan because I am daughter of Renée Dwyer and Charlie Swan, sister of Bella Swan. But that…was my human life. I now live a new life with my new family. I am a Cullen because I am foster daughter to Esme and Carlisle Cullen, foster sister to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen. They are the ones that…created me and saved me. People will say I am a monster. There are many names for our…species of living. Bloodsucker, Demon, Soulless Monster, Leech…have you figured it out? If not, I am a vampire. Don't be alarmed, for we are not human blood drinkers. My family and I drink the blood of animals instead. How do you think we deal with going to school? Anyway, my sister and I have been through so many things.

From the moment I woke up, I knew things would be dangerous…for one thing…my sister. What would I do? Would I be able to stand the scent of her without…being tempted? Would I have to stay away for her for a whole year JUST so I could stand the scent of human blood without hurting them? I mean look at my foster brother Edward. It took him an entire WEEK to get over the scent of my sister…and he's been a vampire and over the scent of human blood for over a hundred years! I remember the first day I saw Bella after my…transformation…

* * *

"_I think I can handle it Edward," I said._

"_No, even I can't stand it," Edward said to me._

"_But Carlisle said that I've been able to tolerate human blood a lot faster than he's ever seen," I said._

"_Believe me, I don't think you can handle it," Edward said._

"_Just let me try."_

_Edward reluctantly let me go, and I walked up to Bella. I know what she's thinking too…not just because I can read her mind…_

"_Hey Bella," I said approaching her._

"_Where have you been?" Bella asked me. _

_I instantly covered my nose…for I smelled it…her blood. The scent…it stung. It made me so thirsty. I covered my mouth and nose. Bella thought I thought she stunk…and she's sort of right…she stunk of…good blood. The more she said, but more I couldn't handle it. I finally had to turn around and run back to Edward. _

"_Marissa!" Bella called assuming I was being rude._

_I walked up to Edward, and he and I walked away._

"_See? It's too hard…even for you," he said._

"_I know…keep me away from her until I can handle it," I said._

"_What do you think I've been doing?"_

"_Trying to keep me away?"_

"_That…and stay away myself…"_

* * *

Eventually a few days later we tried again, and I could stand it, but…Bella scolded me. You see, on the first day Bella came to Forks High, which is where I've been going for quite some time now (no I didn't get held back…more like skipped a few grades), I told her the Cullens were…outcasts and strange. That was until a small little trip to and from Jacob's house. I don't remember much from that night, so I won't go into detail. Anyway, she scolded me for being a hypocrite because one minute, I accuse them of being outcasts and tell her she should stay away from them, the next I'm hanging out with them as an outcast myself. The truth is…we are outcasts.

Eventually Edward and I were able to stand the scent of Bella's blood, and Edward saved Bella's life. Eventually they became friends. Then I noticed Bella getting very suspicious about Edward and me. She noticed that we don't eat, we're impossibly fast and strong, our skin is pale white and ice cold, our eyes changed color depending on if we were thirsty, not to mention that Edward sometimes speaks like he's from hundreds of years ago. She did her research, had a nightmare or two, and figured it out. That night, she woke up to find me not sleeping, and she asked. I then said something…

"Vampires don't sleep."

After that, we talked more, and I told her of my talents. You see, I am a different vampire. Unlike most, I have all the talents a vampire can have. In fact Edward is a bit jealous that I can read Bella's mind, and he can't. The next day, she confronted Edward about it, and he and I told her the truth. She even got to see our diamond skin in sunlight. I then knew that they were in love. Days passed, and Bella met my foster family. Most of them liked Bella…except Rosalie doesn't particularly like her. A few more days passed, and we played baseball in the thunderstorm. Sadly…that's when another coven of vampires that drink human blood joined us. At first all was well because they didn't even know she was human…that is until the wind blew her hair, and the leader, James, could smell it. That's when we had to break Charlie's heart so he'd be safe.

We (Alice, Jasper, Bella and I) then went back to Phoenix to hide Bella from James until the others could find James and kill him. Sadly he figured out our plan, and he lured Bella and me to the dance studio. James said only I could accompany her. I was extremely suspicious because I read his thoughts from over the phone…and he claimed he had our mom. I tried telling Bella it was a trap, but she wouldn't listen. When we got there, James tried killing me before he tried killing Bella. The thing I hated most was that he was TRYING to break Edward's heart. Luckily Edward arrived and fought James…but then…James tackled Edward giving him enough time to bite Bella. I tried to get up and stop him, but he smacked me away. I comforted Bella while Edward finished him off…well before the rest of my family came. They then tore James apart and burned the pieces…the only way to kill a vampire. Yeah garlic, holy water and sunlight don't work on us.

Bella was going through the transformation. Edward didn't trust himself to suck the venom out, but he did. After that incident, we went back to Forks (after talking with Mom and Dad) and Bella and Edward went to prom. I went too, but I didn't have a date. I do know that Dad isn't very happy with Edward since the cover story for Bella and I leaving was that Edward broke Bella's heart and Bella broke up with him.

After a few months, things were pretty much back to normal. Bella always hated her birthday, but now she hates it even more since she ages a year older from Edward's frozen age of seventeen and my frozen age of fifteen. When we had a birthday party at the Cullens' house that night, Bella got a paper cut, and Jasper tried attacking her. The next day…Edward left…they all did. They tried convincing me I should leave, but I refused, for I know Bella needs a protector, and it it's not Edward, it's me. Months and months went by and Bella went into a deep, deep depression. Soon Bella found a way to see Edward. One word…

Adrenaline

Yeah, adrenaline from dangerous situations brings Bella to see a ghost like vision of Edward. I then remembered the promise Edward made Bella promise.

"_Don't do anything reckless." _

Each time the promise is broken, she sees Edward. Eventually we found some old motorcycles, and we asked our friend Jacob to fix them. The more we were with him, the happier Bella was. Eventually he started acting strange, and next thing we know, he's a werewolf. Then we discovered that Victoria was after us…well Bella. Then one day Bella went cliff diving…well more like cliff jumping. I told her not to jump, and a vision of Edward did too, but she didn't listen. In fact…Victoria almost got Bella in the water. Jacob pulled us out and brought us home. That's when…we saw Carlisle's car. We went inside and surely enough Alice was there. We were so happy to see her. However, she wasn't just dropping in for a visit. She had the vision of Bella and I cliff jumping. She didn't care about me doing it because I'm a vampire. I can't drown. Jacob then came in, and Bella and Jacob tried having a moment…but then there was a phone call. I tried to tell Jacob to give me the phone and not mention Charlie arranging a funeral, but he didn't listen. I listened to his pained thoughts of Bella being dead. It was…Edward.

We then went to Volterra where we could stop Edward from making the Volturi kill him. He almost revealed himself to the humans, but Bella and I stopped him. We then met Aro, Marcus and Caius…and the rest of the Volturi. Just as they were about to kill us, Alice and I had a vision of Bella being a vampire, and they let us go. As pleasant as Aro was being, there was something really creepy about it. After that, we got home and we again discussed the fact that Bella wants to become a vampire. We decided the only fair was a vote. The votes were almost always a yes. Edward tried convincing her out of it, but she had made her mind up. Jacob confronted us about Bella's choice, and let's just say he wasn't happy. A brokenhearted Jacob (transformed into a wolf) left us, and Edward…proposed. Bella refused, but because she doesn't love him, but because it's just too early and she doesn't know what to think of it.

Days later Edward tried again, but again Bella refused, then they came to a compromise…well sort of. Edward said he'd change Bella IF she married him. Before they could discuss it more, we had to leave, for because of our little leave to Volterra, Bella and I are grounded, and we have to be home by four o clock. When we got home, Charlie lifted the grounding off of us IF we promised to visit Jacob and not JUST Edward. The problem is…we CAN'T go see him…for two reasons:

-he is really mad at us for Bella's choice

-Edward won't let us because he thinks it's dangerous

Eventually Edward, Bella and I went to Florida to visit Mom. Of course Edward and I stayed indoors so we wouldn't sparkle. When we got back, Jacob was waiting for us at the school. He took me and Bella for a joyride. Wait a minute, I'm going way too much into detail. DUH! This is just a recap of my adventures with my sister and the rest of my family (and the wolves) killed the army of newborn vampires. Let's just say James' girlfriend Victoria gathered an army and tried killing us, but Edward killed her. Finally Bella agreed to marry Edward if he would change her…and something else, but I can't say what it is.

Come August thirteenth, and Bella and Edward are married. As they went on their honeymoon, I just chilled at my new home. A week or two passed, and I was shocked by a vision. I knew Alice had it too. When Alice called, we were right…Bella was pregnant.

She was brought to the Cullens' and we insisted we take it out, but she insisted she kept it. Eventually Jacob came and offered his help, for Bella's choice to carry the baby (whatever kind it was) angered the rest of the wolves and possibly endangered the human species. Jacob turned on them just as he found out what they were going to do. Apparently Seth and Leah did too. Throughout the days of Bella's pregnancy, many things happened. Bella drank blood for the first time, we picked out baby names, and we Edward and I can even hear the baby's thoughts now.

Now I stand here, looking at my sister. The baby was just pulled out, and it was a girl. Bella was overjoyed to see her new baby (pfft mothers lol), but then…I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. Edward did what he could to bring her back by changing her. He bit her, he stabbed her heart with venom, he even tried talking to her. Jacob was devastated. He was about to kill my baby niece, but ironically, he ended up imprinting on her. Edward and I did everything…and soon…

"Edward…I can hear her again."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. That was my first Twilight Fanfic (even though it's a one-shot) Please review thanks! **


End file.
